


Roommates

by Inumaru12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Boarding School, Exploration, F/F, Growing Up, Mabel/Jill, Post-Gravity Falls, girl/girl growing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumaru12/pseuds/Inumaru12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back from Gravity Falls, Mabel is horrified to fine that her parents divorced during the summer and the twins are now separated.  After not doing so well in her new school, Mabel's mother decides to stick Mabel into a boarding school where she, the mother, had gone and graduated from.</p>
<p>But strange things happened and are talked about in a closed off boarding school like that.  And you'd think with all the strangest things that happened over the summer, that this would be nothing.  But no, there is something not right at all and most of it centers around her roommate Jill Stauss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



  
That summer in Gravity Falls had been the best summer of Mabel’s entire life.  She loved it and was sad when she and her brother had to leave at the end.  Unfortunately though, everything happy ended the moment the two of them stepped into the house and their parents sat them down for a _talk_.

It turns out the reason they had been sent to stay with their Grunkle Stan was so that their parent’s could work out their marriage.  But early on they realized that it wasn’t going to work so they quickly and quietly divorced and split everything.  Everything included the twins.  Dipper went with their father and Mabel their mother.

The twins did everything possible to stop it: try and talk about it, begging and pleading, fighting, screaming, even trying to get their parent’s back together but it was all for naught.  Dipper stayed in the house with their dad but their mother took Mabel and went to the east coast.

  
New York was different.  While she wasn’t in the big apple, she was was still in a whole new world and without her best friend and brother by her side, Mabel felt lost.  She soon found that everything began to fall apart once she realized she didn’t have Dipper to lean on anymore.  Her room was much too quiet, even if she blasted her music Dipper wasn’t there to yell at her to quiet it down.  He wasn’t there to comfort her or keep her awake from his loud reading.  Plus he wasn’t there to help her with her homework or studying and her grades began to show it.  Something her mother noticed immediately.

  
Deciding to take the opportunity, Mabel’s mother decided to send her to the same boarding school where she had gone to as a child.  It helped paving the road to greatness for girls.

  
Mabel couldn’t decide which was worse: the fact it was a all girl’s school or the school’s ban on technology.  No technology?  What time era is this anyway?!?  Mabel knew Dipper would go mad if someone had sent him somewhere that all tech stuff was banned.

  
Just thinking of her brother made her sad again as she set the phone back on the cradle after her long talk with him.  She missed him and now talking with him would be even harder then usual.

  
The day of her moving in, Mabel stared wide eyed and jaw dropped as she saw the size of the school, no, it was a mansion.  It was beautiful and daunting all in one.  She wanted nothing more than run around but her mother held a firm grip on her shoulder to stop so.  They were met by the Headmistress (headmistress, really? What was this, Hogwarts?) Wreed. 

The tall woman was skinny, wearing clothes that covered every part of her skin except of face. She wore long gloves that seemed to go much farther then the wrist but it was impossible to tell.  Her black hair, which seemed to be greying steadily, was pulled into a neat bun.  Her eyes were black as a birds and to go along with the bird image, she had a long and pointed nose that could almost be imagined as a beak.  Or a Witch’s nose.  Mabel gave a slightly nervous giggle at the imagine, causing the Headmistress’ eyes to narrow and stare at her with distaste.  Her mother gently smacked Mabel on the back and the girl quit her giggling.

  
The introduction was stiff as Mabel felt herself go through a awkward and quiet patch.  She just knew that the woman already hated her and whisper to her mom such as they were following her to the dorms to see her room.

  
"Well, with how you laughed at her like that back there, I’m not surprised."  Her mother whispered back, completely unsympathetic.   She then spoke up a bit.  "You’ll just have to work hard to make up for it won’t you?"  Seeing her daughter’s face filled with dread and worry, the mother’s voice softened in hope to comfort her.

"Don’t worry dear, you’ll have so much fun!  These were the best years of my life in these halls!  Plus, your roommate becomes your best friend!  That’s how I met Aunt Stacy!"

  
Mabel perked up a bit.  “Aunt Stacy?  Really?”

  
Her mother nodded with a wide smile.  “We were best friends since the day school started that first year.  She was even a bridesmaid at my wedding!”

  
"Yes, well," Headmistress Wreed spoke suddenly, startling the mother and daughter duo.  "You were friends on the first day perhaps, but it is already a few weeks into the semester and your daughter is just getting here now."

  
Mabel’s mother flushed slightly as she suddenly got the full force of Wreed’s disapproving glare at her.

  
"You’re lucky," The older woman spoke when she finally looked away. "I don’t usually take in late entries but when I saw that you were the daughter of a past graduate, someone who passed with great honors by the way, I couldn’t let that pass.  I expect great things from you Mabel Pines."

  
Mabel’s mother, who had been smiling proudly as she heard praise coming from the older lady, frowned at the surname.  While her last name had changed back to her maiden name, Mabel had refused to change her name, much to her mother’s not-so-secret-bitterness.

  
"But I must warn you though," The Headmistress spoke again, this time her words almost hesitant.  "Since it is so late in the semester, most, if not all, girls have roommates.  There is only one who doesn’t so you’ll have to share with her."

  
"But," Mabel spoke up, confused, "If she has a room all to herself, how come others don’t?"

  
The headmistress led the way up the stairs and towards the third floor, not breaking or slowing her long stride at all, making the two hurry after her.  
  
"It is part of our policy to have girls interact and learn how to get along with others.  We don’t believe in seclusion unless it’s in grave situations."

  
Mabel almost opened her mouth and asked what a ‘grave situation’ was but managed to stop herself and asked a different question instead: “But where is her roommate?”

  
"Honey, I’m sure there was just a odd number or something."  Her mother said with just a edge of exasperation.

  
"To be honest," Headmistress Wreed spoke in a clipped voice.  "There was a accident with the previous roommate who had to leave early.  Since then, we just haven’t had anyone fill the other half of the room.

  
The three woman traveled in silence the rest of the way until they got to a room with the number 330 on it.  
  
"This is your room and this will be your room for the rest of your time here."

  
The Headmistress knocked and waited only a moment before stepping inside.  The room was rather large, showing off the richness of the boarding school.  One side of the room was blank with a bare bed with a mattress and a small desk in the corner.  On the other side though, was a different story.

Posters and pictures were taped and tacked to the wall and lots were what seemed like self taken pictures along with band posters.  On the bed, a girl suddenly sat up and pulled the ear buds out of her ears and got up from her bed.

  
The girl had dark skin and brightly dyed hair which seemed to spike out everywhere.  Her eyes were dark and as she stared at Mabel, the young brunette felt as if the girl was trying to peer into her.  The multicolored haired girl smoothed down her skirt and offered a wide and bright white smile.

"Hello."  She said, her voice had a slight southern twang to it, making Mabel think momentarily of Gideon.  She shoved that thought right out the window.  "I take it you’re going to be my new roommate.  I’m sure we’ll get along just peachy keen."  
  
"Uh, yeah!  I’d like that!  My name is Mabel Pines."

  
"Jill Stauss.  A pleasure."

  
When the two shook hands, Mabel could feel nothing but an icy coldness run down her spine from Jill’s touch.  Not wanting to be rude, but not wanting to touch the girl’s icy cold hand anymore, Mabel pulled away.  Jill just grinned that perfect grin of hers.

  
  
After helping Mabel settle in, her Mother hugged her daughter and wished her luck.  With a single kiss to the forehead, the older woman left the two girls alone.  Sitting on her new bed and even looking across the room to Jill, loneliness filled Mabel and unwilling tears began to slide down her cheeks.

  
"Oh darling," Jill’s southern voice was suddenly breathing on her ear and the girl rubbed Mabel’s back. Taking any comfort she could get, Mabel hugged the other girl and sobbed on her shoulder.  "It’s alright.  Let it all out now.  You’re gonna be just fine."

  
"I-I miss my b-brother."  Mabel sobbed.  "Everything is going so fast.  I was just getting used to my new school and then mom decides to put me in here."

  
"Don’t worry, you’ll get used to everything.  It’s very hard at first, but eventually you’ll start swimming to the current that is this stream."

  
Mabel giggled a little.

  
"What? That sounds silly."

  
Jill chuckled as well.

  
"It does, doesn’t it?"

  
Pulling out a handkerchief from her skirt’s pocket, Jill wiped away Mabel’s tears.  She took a single strand of Mabel’s hair that had come loose and tucked it behind her ear.

  
"Don’t worry Mabel; I think the two of us are going to become very good friends.

  
Starting to feel a bit better, Mabel grinned widely.

  
"Yeah!  I think so too."

  
Jill smiled widely again, this time though, her smile showed a bit more teeth then before.  
  
  
 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble request from Gideon and it turned out much longer and thought out then I expected. SO yeah, expect more maybe.
> 
> Feel free to keep requesting drabbles at my tumblr: inumaru12.tumblr.com


End file.
